


Intus Diabolus

by Space_Dementia



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, F/M, Gen, Magical Accidents, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Dementia/pseuds/Space_Dementia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some magical mischief for April 1st</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intus Diabolus

After the chanting died down Bonnie noticed a strange rumbling in her ears. She opened her eyes and felt immediately woozy. The light was brighter than usual and it made her skin prickle in the sun rays.

Bonnie opened her mouth to address Damon, but the sound that met her ears came in the voice of her enemy.

She looked up, seeing herself in the circle she had drawn around herself, except she was on the wrong side of it. Looking down at her hands she noticed they were larger than her own, paler than her own and sporting a large, garish, beetle shelled ring.

Crystal blue eyes rose to meet an earthy green pair.

Before the realization that something horrible had gone wrong stuck her, the sound of her own voice -marred with an uncharacteristic bite - came to her ears.

“Nice going, witch.”


End file.
